


Blinded by sunlight

by Candidlily



Series: Izumo and Shiemi [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Beta Read by My Friend, Canon Compliant, F/F, Girls in Love, I haven’t read the manga, If You Squint - Freeform, Internalised Homophobia, Jealousy, Out of character Paku Noriko, Read by the Author, You almost died and now I’ve realised I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candidlily/pseuds/Candidlily
Summary: Kamiki Izumo doesn’t like people.She doesn’t trust and she certainly isn’t fond of Midiyama Shiemi, her polar opposite made of sunlight.But you know what they sayOpposites do attractBasically Izumo falls in love and Shiemi has an obvious crush
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Moriyama Shiemi
Series: Izumo and Shiemi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Blinded by sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, first fic on Ao3 and it’s Blue Exorcist. Whoopie. But, anyway, these two are super underrated and season two was the gayest shit I ever did see. I really think that this could be done so much better but I have it a go, so...enjoy x

Kamiki Izumo doesn’t like people.

She’s blunt and rude and ever proud of the fact, the only people worth her time are Paku and her sister. She especially doesn’t like this new girl with big green eyes and childish blonde pigtails who refuses to ever take off her kimono. She’s naive and foolish and the fact that the world hasn’t swallowed her and then spat her back up already surprises Izumo.

However, one thing this new girl does have is boundless optimism, in buckets and buckets and a few more to spare. Shiemi shines brighter than the sun mid-July, and it pisses Izumo off. So, when Shiemi stumbles at her feet and practically begs to be her friend, Izumo figures that it will be nice to have someone to do everything for her, and it doesn’t hurt that she’s easy on the eyes, not that that thought ever crossed her mind.

Of course, Paku isn’t overly happy with the arrangement, and even though Shiemi insists she’s fine and happy, eventually Paku’s nagging gets inside Izumo’s head, and since she’s her only friend, she lets Shiemi go—even if she would have rather had her trailing after her like a lost puppy for a little while longer.

Paku leaves the cram school.

Izumo know that this isn’t the end of the world, and that she’ll see her plenty in actual high school, but all of a sudden she’s alone in a room of people she’s been considerably rude to since the day they all met. 

The rest of the class are chatting as a group so there’s nothing more for her to do than pick on the edge of her desk. She’s doing so when she realises that Mr Okumura is late, and apparently everyone else does as well, seen as the volume quickly goes from muffled to shouting across the classroom. How quickly teenagers result to chaos when an authority figure is absent. 

Shiemi, by no surprise, seems to know where he is, and that he “is scheduled to pick up some supplies from my mother’s shop, maybe he’s just a little late because of that.” Her cute little pixie voice makes Izumo’s ears ache, which isn’t helped in the slightest as Rin dives full into interrogating her about possible feelings for his brother.  
His main point of evidence seems to be that she knows where Mr Okumura is, but at this point Shiemi’s whole body practically turns vermillion as she waves her hands in front of her face, everyone around her laughing at her obvious discomfort. “I don’t have a crush on Yuki,” she wails, shaking her head to match the rest of her erratic movements, “I don’t, I swear.”

“The lady doth protests too much, methinks.” Shima says in that sly way of his and Shiemi’s face falls into her hands to hide the redness that has descended down her neck.

“I don’t, I-I like someone else.” Her muffled voice comes, desperate to pull the classroom away from this topic of conversation, but instead, she only succeeds in drawing them closer, each desperate to know the lucky lad behind the lady’s affections.

“Who?” Rin asks and her eyes flick up for a second before he shouts, “it’s someone in this room!” And the chaos starts up all over again. 

It seems like the whole class except that puppet kid and hoodie asshole crowd around the table in front of her, and Izumo feels she’s reaching the end of her fuse—maybe thirty seconds away from summoning her familiars to bite off Rin’s fingers which have somehow found themselves on Shiemi’s shoulders as her shakes her back and forth in some sort of strange interrogation technique.

“Shut up!” Izumo cries over the top of all the commotion, hands bunched into fists at her sides. “Shut the hell up and actually maybe pay attention to the notes you were supposed to make in preparation for this lesson.”

The silence that descends is a blissful change from the calamity that reigned only moments before, and it remains as Okumura walks through the door.

“Thank you, Miss Kamiki, I don’t think I could have said it better myself.”

She nods in response and everyone clambers back into their seats, but there’s a heavy and unpleasant weight in the pit of Izumo’s stomach, something unfamiliar that she’s desperate to ignore.

Izumo doesn’t know what to do.

On the one hand, if she says yes, she will most certainly be late to the amusement park where the class is supposed to meet for a supposed exorcism.

On the other hand, with Shiemi’s big eyes looking up at her like that, all shiny and glossy, she’s made it seem like saying no is the cruellest thing in the world. But, at least it would get her out of that stupid kimono she refuses to take off.

“Please, Miss Kamiki,” Shiemi begs outside of Izumo’s dorm room, the girl’s new uniform folded carefully in her arms, “you’re the only other girl in our class, and you obviously have the best taste in fashion.”

She blinks up at Izumo a few times, her lashes fluttering.  
“Fine.” Izumo finds herself saying as she lets Shiemi pass her into her space, the girl’s face practically ignited with glee. “But be quick, or we’ll be late.”

“Okay!” Shiemi muses and grabs at the fastenings of her kimono. The belt falls to the floor before Izumo realises that she’s stripping right there. 

Startled, she gives a small shriek and turns around, slapping her hands over her eyes. “Give me some warning next time!” She cries.

“Oh, sorry.” Shiemi says softly, seemingly uncaring about what she was just about to do, instead mumbling, “next time.”

Izumo watches the clock in front of her and lets out a grumble when a few minutes have passed and the sound of fabric rustling from behind her hasn’t stopped. “What are you doing back there?” She grumbles, “have you never gotten dressed before? It’s not that hard.”

“Sorry, I got two shirts but the first one was too small.” She muses. There’s the sound of a shoe buckle doing up and then Shiemi says, “you can look, now.”

“Okay, we have to get moving beca-” Her words get stuck in her throat as her eyes catch sight of the girl in the room with her, and it’s so wonder her first shirt was too small, never in her life had Izumo seen boobs so gigantic outside of porn, and those are all fake, anyway. There is no way this fifteen year old girl has gotten breast implants, and for a moment Izumo finds herself just staring in awe, unblinking. Her brain is suddenly filled with images of her head laid between them, ear pressed up against her chest and hearing her heartbeat as Shiemi’s hand run through her hair and she places a kiss on her hairline and-

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to do it up.” Comes Shiemi’s voice and Izumo pulls herself up and away from those daydreams as quickly as she can, shaking her head like an etch-a-scetch to clear the pictures.

As the real world comes back to view, she sees that Shiemi is holding out her tie, and must have confused her staring for a glare of anger at her inability to do something so simple.

“Fine.” Izumo says, glad that the poor girl hadn’t caught on to what she was just thinking about, and pulls the ribbon away from her outstretched hands. “I’ll tie it for you, but just this once, so don’t get used to it.”

“Thank you, Miss Kamiki!” Shiemi beams once again, and pulls her chin up to present her neck, her eyes closed blissfully.

With a swift inhale, Izumo spends as little time as she can studying the features of the girl in front of her and instead, as swiftly and carefully as possible, ties the bow and flips the collar back down.

Without noticing, Izumo’s hands flutter over the bow for longer than necessary, pulling it here and there, so engrossed in the task that she doesn’t notice as Shiemi’s eyes slowly open and blink owlishly up at her.

“Miss Kamiki?” She asks and Izumo startles, jolting her hands away and taking a step back.

“Let’s go.”

“Are you okay?”

“I said, let’s go.”

Spending her summer holiday in the middle of nowhere, crowded into a tent and caked in mud is not the vacation Izumo would have planned for herself. But it somehow ended up even worse than she could have imagined. Everything was going great until Amaimon showed up, nearly killed Shiemi and then proceeded to reveal that Rin was the son of Satan. 

Naturally, everything is fine now, but Paku hasn’t let Izumo out of her sight since she heard about it. They’re on their third consecutive sleepover when she finally cracks under Paku’s intense questioning.

“I’m fine!” She insists, annoyed at the interrogation she’s been enduring for the past few days. “I’m fine and everyone else is fine! They’re all whingeing about Rin’s blue flames or whatever, but they are fine.”

“Izumo, it must have been a little bit traumatic, are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Paku says in that sickly sweet way of hers which always manages to open Izumo up more than she’d like to admit.

“Of course it was traumatic, Shie-” Izumo notices what she’s about to say and cuts herself off. “A classmate could have died.”

“Yeah, just a classmate, huh?”

“What the Hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing.” She muses and Izumo blinks. 

She remembers the blinding fear she felt when she realised that Shiemi was in danger, far more than anything she would feel for any of her other classmates. And she thinks of her soft hands and softer hair, and how small she looks when she isn’t wearing those platforms. She thinks of her boundless optimism and desire to do well, always, and she thinks of the enormous smile she gives Izumo every day when she walks into class.

“Oh.” She mumbles and Paku picks up on it with a chuckle.

“What?”

“I think I might be mildly attracted to Moriyama, only a little bit, thought.” She forces out.

“Duh, congratulations, you have the intelligence of a wall fly.” Paku replies, dead.

“Hey!” Izumo shouts and hurtles a pillow from her bed over to hit Paku straight on, she giggles in response but Izumo is sombre. “But, doesn’t it bother you? I just admitted that she’s a she.”

“Izumo, I don’t care what your preferences are, but, yeah I’ve known for a while.” The energy in the room lulls and the adrenaline that was building up inside Izumo crashes. “Are you going to do anything about it?”

“No.”

“No? Not even going to try?”

“No.”

Izumo is on the verge of tears. The Impure King’s spores have her surrounded and she’s doing everything she can to save her, but Shiemi just won’t run.

“Get out of here.” She barks, wiggling as much as she can to keep her summoning papers from being damaged, but her familiars aren’t moving very quickly. “Just go.” The spores come in faster and cover her hands, pulling a startled gasp out of her lungs as she feels the strings attaching her to Miketsu and Ukemochi snap in her chest. “Go away! Leave”

But Shiemi isn’t listening, she’s too focused on trying to summon her stupid, pathetic familiar and save Izumo.  
“Don’t worry, Miss Kamiki, I’ll save you, no matter what.”  
“I don’t need your help, just get Suguro’s father out of here, I’ll be fine.” Please, Shiemi, save yourself, get out of the range of the Impure King before it’s too late.

But, she manages to summon Nee and Izumo knows that there’s nothing that she can do to make her leave, now. Her familiar starts to grow, and Izumo’s panic increases at the toll it’s taking on Shiemi. She’s worried about her, how strange.

“Let’s go, Nee!” Shiemi calls out to her familiar, along with a bunch of nicknames for plants that Izumo knows Mr Okumura would never let fly, and she smiles, softly to herself. The miasma in the air and the spores she’s encased in seem to have finally gotten to her head, Shiemi must leave, now.

“Don’t you get it? I hate you. Get out of here!”

“It’s okay, Miss Kamiki,” Shiemi says as her familiar breaks through the spores holding her in place with its plants, “you can hate me,” she wraps her arms around Izumo, “and I’m okay with that,” and pulls.

As Izumo is dislodged everything seems to go in slow motion, she can feel Shiemi’s arms wrap tight around her before they hit the floor on a painful lump, Shiemi acting as a shield to protect Izumo.

“Miss Moriyama,” Izumo cries as she pulls herself up over Shiemi, trying to ignore how she’s definitely seen a parallel to this before behind her eyelids, “please, are you alive, are you okay?” 

She fusses over the girl beneath her, trying to identify any injuries, but Shiemi just lets out a slightly strained giggle, in relief Izumo’s forehead falls to her collar bone. “See, Miss Kamiki, you can’t hate me all that much.” Shiemi says as she places her hand on the back of Izumi’s head, causing her to startle and pull herself up.

“We need to go.” She says as she pulls herself to stand and re-summons Mike and Uke, her familiars going to lift Suguro from the ground. Shiemi seems to pull herself out of whatever daze she was in when she sees the King’s spores closing in on them.

“Yes!” She cries and they begin their hurried descent down the mountain. Izumo can’t help but glance a few times at her rescuer.

Shiemi is about to confess to Rin, and Izumo has to been in the same room. She knows the signs, the words, the exact ones that Shiemi is saying now, and she separated from them by a mere paper-thin barrier.

It makes her feel sick, that same heavy, icky feeling she felt in her stomach all those months ago, but now she’s willing to admit what it means. She wishes it were her, right now, with Shiemi sitting bashfully beside her, pink in her cheeks and fidgeting with her fingers in her lap. She could hold her hand and play with her hair and run her tongue up her spine. But, no, congratulations, Rin, well done.

She tunes back into Shiemi’s speech, “there’s something I need to say,” unoriginal, “you’re very important to me,” blah blah blah.

“Rin, can we be,” Shiemi starts and Izumo holds her breath, here it comes, “best friends forever?”

The room falls into silence, until, all of a sudden Izumo barks out a laugh, cool relief pouring through her. “She friendzoned you!” She shouts in disbelief.

“What? Miss Kamiki, you’re here too?” Rin seems to shout, in the same state of confusion as the person he’s referring to.

“No shit, flame-boy.”

“Shut up, eyebrows.”

“I told you to stop calling me eyebrows!” Izumo responds, but finds herself once again suppressing a secret smile. Shiemi doesn’t like Rin. And with that information, she’s out like a light.

Sightseeing the next day turns out to be almost fun. Rin gets to see the tower he is so obsessed with and lunch is pretty good, Izumo even sits next to Shiemi as they eat. They ask each other if they’re okay and that’s about it, but Izumo is happy with it, even if it is just small talk, and the question gets such a smile out of Shiemi that it’s worth humiliating herself in front of her classmates.

She thinks back over what she said to Paku a little while ago and feels her heart pick up a little. With the fact that Shiemi isn’t interested in Rin, Izumo’s thoughts have been racing with foolish hope that has infected her and made her dizzy. So, as the flame-head fawns over something in some gift-shop, she follows Shiemi down an isle, causing the girl to jump as she calls her name.

“Oh, Miss Kamiki,” she says, hand pressed to her chest to calm her startled heart, “I didn’t hear you.”

Here goes.

“I don’t hate you.” Izumo says, surprised at how difficult the words are to say. “I don’t and I never have.”  
Shiemi stares up at her for a little while, keeping intense eye contact before smiling so wide she is forced to shut them. “Miss Kamiki, it’s okay, I know.” She reaches out and takes her hand in her own.

“What?” Izumo replies.

“It’s okay.” She gazes up for a little bit before dropping one hand and pulling Izumo over to a display of keychains. “Do you think the pink or blue one is nicer?”

Shiemi doesn’t let go of her hand after they leave the store, in fact, she doesn’t let go all day. At one point, Izumo leaves to go to the bathroom, and when she returns she finds Shiemi waiting with her hand outstretched. Izumo finds herself taking it. 

Shima makes a comment about girl-friendships being “so cute” but before Izumo can retort or pull her hand away Rin is calling him a pervert which causes Suguro to go head-to-head with him to maintain the honour of his friend or something. Izumo doesn’t care. 

The train ride home is equally as strange, Shiemi simply sits in the seat next to her like it’s nothing, like this is just something that they do. And Izumo doesn’t say anything. Why would she?

As soon as the train arrives back, she practically sprints back to her dorm, gaining a few looks from her peers, and dials Paku who thankfully picks up on only the third ring. 

“Hel-”

“I want Moriyama Shiemi to be my girlfriend.” She blurts, thankful to have the words out and to finally talk about it. 

Yes. She does. And the fact that it has been said and heard by someone else simply cements the idea firmly in her mind. For months, maybe since they met, all she has thought about when staring at the back of that girl’s head is how it would feel resting softly on her lap as Shiemi talks about the events of her day and Izumo simply listens. In some of her daydreams, it has been their own apartment, maybe their own house, where they live together as a pair. Perhaps they have a cat, perhaps they don’t. Maybe they sit together on a balcony during golden hour and just watch the world go by in silence. But however it is, Izumo knows that’s it’s not just going to happen without a push, and she wants to do something about it. 

“Well, that’s great news! Well done for finally admitting it. What are you going to do?”

“I-” Izumo breaks off, she knows she has to do something, sitting back and hoping for a result won’t bring about anything, especially with Shiemi. “I don’t know.”

“No plan? Nothing?”

“I’ve got an end goal! That’s not nothing!” She tries to reason and hears her friend’s chuckle on the other end of the line. “I can’t just confess like some common schoolgirl, but I have no idea what else to do.”

“You are a schoolgirl.”

“I’m not writing her some dumb note like I’m twelve, or something!”

“What about getting her flowers, a romantic gesture of sorts?” Paku suggests and Izumo quickly shoots it down, causing the former to retort. “You’re not being much of a help for someone who actually wants to achieve this.”

“I just don’t have any ideas. I don’t know what to say! Or how!” Exasperation crawls into her tone, they’ve been trying to come up with something for ages, now, and they still haven’t made any progress. 

“Just ask to see her after cram school and tell her that you like her.” Paku says as if it’s simple and all of a sudden a new insecurity creeps up on Izumo. 

“What if she says no?”

Today is the day. The day Izumo decided on three weeks ago, which at the time seemed like years away but has surprisingly quickly crept up on her. 

She holds onto the little parcel in her pocket, it’s small enough to fit comfortably in her hand and the fact that it is still present and hasn’t fallen out at some point in the day brings her a small amount of relief. 

There’s a text on her phone from Paku saying good luck with an overwhelming amount of emojis but it doesn’t bring her any comfort, it just draws her attention back to the fact that the clock is ticking and she has to do this today. 

“Okay,” Mr Okumura says and Izumo is startled back to the fact that she’s in a class with the sound of his book closing, “that’s all for today, don’t forget your homework and I’ll see you tomorrow. Dismissed.”

Everyone stands in unison, desperate to leave the classroom and Izumo follows them. It’s only when they’re nearly at the dorms that she calls out. “Miss Moriyama, come with me.”

She looks mildly surprised as she glances over her shoulder, but complies with a grin as she waved goodbye to her classmates. “Where are we going, Miss Kamiki?”  
“Somewhere.” Is the reply she gets and Izumo walks them away from the dorms where she’s sure nobody will accidentally see them before coming to a stop when they’re out of sight. 

“Miss Kamiki?” Shiemi asks again, and Izumo pulls the small parcel out of her pocket, grabs Shiemi’s hands and places it in them. 

This only succeeds in making Shiemi more confused but she opens the little box and pulls away the protective tissue paper. Inside is a small, cut, teardrop shaped piece of glass, and in the summer evening sun, it catches the light and scatters rainbows around them. 

“I like you, Moriyama Shiemi, please be my girlfriend.”  
Shiemi’s eyes pull from the glass piece to Izumo and for a heart stopping moment, she doesn’t say anything.  
“Do you mean it?” She asks quietly, and Izumo had only rehearsed for yes or no so now she’s thrown completely off script. 

“Do I look like-” she’s takes a breath, that is not the right way to do this. “Yes. I mean it.”

Shiemi’s arms fly around Izumo’s waist and she giggles into her neck. “Yes, Miss Kamiki, I’d love to be your girlfriend!”

“Oh, well, that’s good.” Izumo replies dumbly, mildly surprised that this went her way and wraps her arms around Shiemi is return. “I guess I’ll allow you to call me Izumo, now, if you’d like.”

“And you can call me Shiemi.” Is the response and Izumo doesn’t want to admit that she’s been doing so, in her head, for the last six months. “I’m so glad, Miss Ka- I’m so glad, Izumo.”

And she presses her hands to either side of the other girl’s face before reaching up on her tip-toes and pressing the lightest kiss to her mouth, as she pulls away she gives a smile and Izumo finally returns it.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean to make so much of this just Izumo going (◡‿◡✿) (◕‿◕✿) boobs but I’m actually a little bit proud, even if it’s not as long as I wanted it to be. 
> 
> Ps. Sorry Paku is so ooc, it drove me crazy but I needed that character type to develop the plot


End file.
